Yosuzume
is one of the executives of the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō. Though she first appears as part of Tamazuki's forces, in reality she is a spy for Sanmoto Gorōzaemon. Her true loyalty, however, is the shikigami of Abe no Ariyuki. Appearance She has dark green long hair kept in a pony tail and red eyes with a stripe in it moved from the right. She never removes the cloth wrapped around her head and face - even when she attended school with Tamazuki and Inugami She also has a pair of brown sparrow's wings on her back as well. Nurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 32, Page 6. Personality She is a quiet person, that is very loyal in taking orders and finishing her job. She doesn't mind who she betrays, or rather that she moved to a much stronger clan, after the first she attended on lost. She is quick and powerful, using a technique to create poisonous feathers and make her enemies temporarily blind. Synopsis Shikoku Arc In the Kagawa Prefecture, she was walking with the other executives of the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō called the Seven Phantom TravelersNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 25, Page 1. Later after Tamazuki approached Rikuo and his friends, she arrives with several other heads of the Seven Phantom Travelers. She has been seen in the new headquarter in Ukiyoe Town, after Tamazuki tells the Seven Phantom Travelers about the situation between Muchi and Nurarihyon, after that they all agreed what the next step is, they head out. She was later been seen breaking glass when two girls where been talking to each other, to avoid it, they must see it, but Yosuzume uses her ability which they can't see. Later when Yosuzume and Tamazuki are heading to Ukiyoe Middle School, Tamazuki tells her how an Inugami has been created Nurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 31, Page 9. Later after that Inugami has been defeated by Rikuo and the others, Yosuzume then stands on top of Inugami Nurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 34, Page 5 and destroys the lights of the theater Nurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 34, Page 6. Later she was then standing next to Tamazuki, when he was giving a speach to other Shikoku yōkai's. When the final battle between the Shikoku and Nura Clan arrived, she was standing in front of them. During the battle, Yosuzume then uses her Genyakō technique to make Rikuo blind and gives Tamazuki free play to defeat him. She then attacks Tsurara and uses her abilities everywhere, which peoples has troubling to see. She then attacks Tsurara constantly, when Yosuzume wants to make her final blow, she has been defeated by Tsurara and the curse of her ability has been undone. When Tamazuki has been defeated by Rikuo, Yosuzume takes the Maō's Hammer and leaves, while Tamazuki begged her to give the sword backNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 47, Page 5. After the battle, she was giving the sword to Mitsume Yazura, and talked for the first time saying "I brought it back Sanmoto Gorōzaemon"Nurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 47, Page 12. Abilities She is known as the yōkai that creates perfect darkness. Her signature move is the Genyakō, which inflicts the perfect darkness into her opponents. Not only she can hide her feathers, but she is also a very sly and sneaky woman that can approach you and moves quickly when you don't expect it. She also wields a long spear as a weapon when combat is required. Other appearances Video game appearances Nurarihyon no Mago: Great Profuse Hyakki War She also appears in the video game "Nurarihyon no Mago: Great Profuse Hyakki War" which she plays as a supportive character for the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō characters. Trivia * She has been ranked 22nd in the first popularity poll with 136 votes, and ranked on the 32th place alongside with Inugami in the second popularity poll with 110 votes. * Her name means "Night Sparrow" in Japanese. * In the anime, she didn't break the glass and kill the students, but shut down the lights where they were walking.Nurarihyon no Mago Anime: Episode 14. References ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Yokai